Dudas
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Ryuuji sin saberlo aún, tienen 2 meses de embarazo, pero se entera de que su pareja con quin lleva casado un tiempo tiene ya una familia además de que últimamente ha estado evadiendo y saliendo de viaje, ¿que pasara?. Pasen y Lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos, Este es iba a ser un oneshot, pero debido a lo largo lo dejare en un pequeño fic de 3 capítulos, espero les guste, ya tenía un rato escribiéndolo, pero quería terminar mi último fanfic y retomar los pequeños proyectos después como este. Sin más.**

**AU / Omegaverse / mpreg / BL**

**Pareja: Tatsuya x Ryuuji (Principal) / Hiroto x Haizaki (mención)**

**Dudas...  
**Cap. 1

Era un día tranquilo para Ryuuji, como cada día desde que había entrado a trabajar en los conglomerados Kira, se levantaba y se disponía a ir al trabajo, se daba un baño y alistaba perfectamente pues su imagen hablaba de él y su trabajo ese era su lema personal que le motivaba y llevaba cada día, ordenaba su habitación, se iba por el desayuno sin olvidar tomar el maletín con su trabajo que dejaba en despacho y llevarlo a la oficina. después de esa rutina iba al estacionamiento del departamento donde vivía y tomaba el automóvil al trabajo como cada día. la rutina era la misma pero no le importaba ni le molestaba esa vida tan cerrada y repetitiva.

se encontraba en su trabajo y solo se dedicó a este, como su jefe no estaba él se encargaba del área administrativa, de recibir los recados de su ausente jefe, aun así, aunque no estuviera este aún tenía que trabajar junto al CEO del conglomerado. mientras terminaba de archivar algunos documentos dados por el Ceo dentro de la oficina del vicepresidente sonó el teléfono de la oficina así que fue a responder pues además era el teléfono privado el que sonaba.

-oficina de del vicepresidente Kira, en este momento él no se encuentra, en qué puedo ayudarle-

-hablamos del Hospital, …-

lo que Ryuuji escucho lo dejó helado que simplemente respondió cual máquina diciendo él le daría su mensaje y colgó, estaba atónito, que simplemente decidió olvidar lo que escucho, pero no podía, solo termino el día se fue al único lugar donde podía quejarse. tras pasar el día laboral fue a casa de un buen amigo y tras llamar a la puerta este le recibió abrazándolo y comenzar a llorar…

\- ¡Kazemaru! ...infiel...yo...divorcio-

-cálmate quieres deja de llorar, no te entendí nada- ayudando a su recién llegado amigo a pasar-

-mi… yo…-

tras entrar en casa de su amigo comenzó a llorar como si la vida le fuera en ello molestando a los tres que estaban en esa casa, hasta que no pudo más comenzó a respirar al ver no saldrían más lágrimas de su ya hinchados como rojos ojos…

\- ¿qué paso? - preguntaba su amigo Kazemaru-

\- ¿quién se murió? -preguntaba su otro amigo, Sakuma quien le dejaba un poco de té a su angustiado amigo-

-¡Tatsuya!- termino gritando al recordar esa llamada-

\- ¿¡qué cosa!?-

-Ryuuji lo sentimos- hablaba Terumi quien lo abrazo-

-tan joven y buen tipo él- mencionaba Kazemaru-

-bueno aún no se muere, pero lo hará si lo veo- alejándose de su amigo-

\- ¿qué cosa?, ¡habla quieres no nos preocupes! -

-pues estaba en mi trabajo y respondí su teléfono privado, hablaban del hospital materno de Okinawa, una enfermera llamó para avisarle que su "esposa" había dado a luz a una linda niña y…-nublando sus ojos con más lágrimas-

\- ¿esposa?, recuérdame no eres tú su "esposa"-

\- ¡lo soy! -llorando-

-a esto donde está el-preguntaba Sakuma-

\- ¡en Okinawa! -

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-bueno Tatsuya salió desde ayer a Okinawa para ir a un negocio, no lo dude pues su padre está en ese lugar, cada mes sale como reloj a ese lugar, creía porque es tan responsable pero ya veo… ¡es porque prefiere tener otra pareja! -

-vamos seguro es un malentendido has olvidado su boda, se casaron tan jóvenes-

-recuerdo fue tan linda boda-Hablaba Sakuma recordando el lugar-

-buen lugar para cazar Alpha ricos dijo buen día para casarse…-termino diciendo Terumi siendo mal visto por Sakuma y Kazemaru-

mientras escuché a mis tres amigos reírse seguro intentando olvidará esa llamada recordé tenía 6 años casado con Tatsuya. el hijo menor de Seijirou Kira actual vicepresidente de los conglomerados Kira. El cómo el resto de su Familia son Alpha orgullosos de su élite mientras que yo soy un Omega promedio. me casé a los 16 años pues en mi primer celo el me violo y marco, pero se hizo responsable de lo ocurrido lo último que quería su familia era un escándalo, pero pese al calor de esa vez esa marca no fue completa y con el tiempo se borró siendo solo un recuerdo mi anillo de bodas, mi vínculo con ese Alpha es solo el hecho que me case y un documento lo demuestra. hoy el escuchar "su esposa ha dado a luz a una linda niña" me sorprendió y movió algo dentro de mí, yo no he tenido un bebé para no sentir lo obligaba a estar conmigo, aunque ni esa vez quede en cinta. aunque realmente lo anhelo. pero veo el matrimonio no significó nada, no signifique nada, entiendo sus salidas cada mes o llamadas misteriosas seguro va a ver a su amada y a su bebé mientras yo me vuelvo su amante, aunque ni eso soy pues ...no me toca. no evite las lágrimas, estas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla hasta que uno de mis amigos se acercó y me limpio la cara con un pañuelo.

-vamos olvídalo porque no hablas con el seguro fue una llamada equivocada- hablaba Kazemaru-

\- ¿lo crees? -

-claro, estoy seguro de ello-

-acaso no solo llaman al número privado los que tiene la tarjeta de él, el número interno es el que está en…-Terumi al notar era visto con molestia por sus otros dos amigos quienes querían animar a Ryuuji decidió quedarse en silencio - ¡ups! -

-yo…-

\- ¡Aphrodi no ayudas! - reclamaba Sakuma-

-es verdad, él tiene razón en esa oficina está el teléfono personal y el interno no existe error si es el número interno pasa de la recepción a la oficina, pero este fue el que solo tiene quienes reciben su tarjeta personal y no la de la empresa...supongo descubrí me es infiel, si tiene otra pareja debe estar con ella o no-

-vamos no sentencies algo por ti aun, ¿por qué no hablas con él? -

-supongo eso haré solo regrese, puedo quedarme hoy total...no se cuando regresa pues apenas se fue ayer y no quiero estar solo-

-quédate lo que gustes, mi casa es tuya, así como de estos parásitos-

\- ¡he! -se escuchó un reclamo-

-gracias Kazemaru-

cuando tenía 16 años me enteré era un Omega no me importo es más fui feliz a diferencia de otros pues estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo que resultaba ser un Alpha, en ese momento tontamente creía era el destino a mi favor pues nuestra amistad era desde niños pues desde bebé fui abandonado en un orfanato del cual su familia se hacía cargo, alrededor de mis 8 años lo conocí y siempre estuvimos juntos desde ese momento jugando o estudiando al estar en las mismas escuelas, creía fielmente el destino nos había unido es más cuando tuve mi primer celo unos meses más tarde tras cumplir 16 años no me importo del todo ser violado, aunque dolió y le desconocí por completo a esa persona pues la persona sobre mí no era ese dulce chico, sino alguien agresivo que no le importaba mis súplicas de que se detuviera, mis lágrimas como dolor. el al estar en sus sentidos y verme en tal estado juró hacerse responsable, después de unas semanas lo cumplió le dijo a su padre algo que no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco mentira…

\- ¡yo me casare con Ryuuji! -

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-no mentiré le he hecho algo horrible a mi mejor amigo por ello me haré responsable de mis actos-

\- ¡olvídalo tú no estás ni en edad para pensar en matrimonio!, solo piensa en tus estudios, puedo darle dinero a ese chico para que se quede callado dependiendo de la gravedad de tus actos con el pero no te casarás as tan joven edad-

\- ¿qué hay de mi bebé?, no quiero él y nuestro hijo pasen un mal rato por culpa mía-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

\- ¡Ryuuji está esperando a tu primer nieto!, ¿no quieres a un niño fuera del matrimonio o sí?, bien entonces cumpliré con decirte me iré de la casa y me haré cargo de él-

Tatsuya dejó en blanco a su padre y no pude decirle que no era verdad, bueno la violación sí, pero lo otro...no tuve oportunidad. una boda improvisada solo entre los miembros de esa familia se llevó a cabo, meses después supo él mintió en algunas cosas, pero ahora era responsable de mí, no me queje pues él parecía igual me amaba, durante la universidad nos mudamos juntos a un bonito departamento y cada día era feliz hasta entrar en la rutina fuera por la universidad o el trabajo. supongo ...en algún punto de estos años perdió interés al final no tenía ninguna marca o collar, solo una argolla en mi dedo y en cuanto a lo físico no existía, pero está bien nunca quise sentir lo ataba a mí, supongo al final se enamoró de su destinado y ...me dejara ahora pues nada nos une. estaba en la sala de esa casa y Kazemaru se acercó a mí con dos copas y una botella de vino que yo le había regalado meses antes.

-quieres desahogarte-

-no gracias-

-bien- sirviendo solo una copa y darle un sorbo-

\- ¿dime que hacen Sakuma y Terumi aquí? -

-escapando de sus parejas, creo les cobrare la estadía-

-lamento la intromisión también-

-está bien si eres tú, al final no te quedas semanas como ellos… ¿qué harás, lo confrontaras? -

-sabes qué es lo peor, que no estoy enojado si no decepcionado de el-

\- ¿Tatsuya?, bueno si ha hecho mal… no lo defiendo-

-no dé el, de mí, al final de estos años comprendo no me amo como yo creía siempre fuimos vecinos de nuestro hogar, solo nos casamos por el calor del momento, pero sin sentir amor, sabes ayer que se fue dijo era por trabajo, pero le pregunte a su hermano después de esa llamada y él dijo no había nada importante en Okinawa como para estar saliendo cada mes-

-sabes cómo es Hiroto seguro mintió-

\- ¿su padre haría igual? -

-bueno…-

-esperare a que me lo diga primero, si su bebé ha nacido seguro querrá llevarla a casa y presentarla a su familia, pero para eso antes debe decirme me dejara por alguien que sí ama como le ha dado un niño y pedir el divorcio-

-no hables como si no pudieses tener uno-

-no puedo-

\- ¿qué cosa?, eres un Omega o no-

-bueno...desde esa vez no he entrado en celo y aunque lo hemos hecho quizás no siempre pero cuando llegamos a hacerlo no pasa nada incluso aunque sea sin protección-

\- ¿has ido al doctor? -

-para qué, para que me diga soy un defecto como Omega-

-vamos hagamos una cita si-

-gracias por preocuparte, pero así estoy bien-

-por qué no descansas, usa mi habitación, no dejaré estés cercas de ese par, duerme junto a mi hoy-

-gracias Kazemaru-

esa noche dormir, aunque la noticia me hizo llorar, dormí más que profundamente. al día siguiente fui a mi departamento primero y tras cambiarme me fui a la oficina, decidí no pensar en ello y concentrarme en mi trabajo hasta que esa tarde él llegó a su oficina y me hizo seguirlo

-algún pendiente-

-solo te has ido por un día, ¿es raro?, no existe ningún pendiente-

-solo tenía que dejar algo, además olvide algunas cosas así que mañana seguro vuelvo a salir-

-ya veo-

-no recibí ninguna llamada-

-nada-

-bien-

él se acercó hasta a mí al estar del otro lado de su escritorio, acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un beso …me preguntaba si a esa persona la tocaba igual, no esa persona llegó más lejos… lo aleje un poco al tener esa cercanía.

-estamos en el trabajo-

-solo un día ya te echo de menos-

\- ¿tan importante soy?

-lo eres-

por qué no lo dice ahora que está frente a mi...me has sido infiel y buscaras el divorcio para irte con tu pareja e hija, ¡termina ya esto!

-Ryuuji podrías hacerme una reservación en un restaurante para hoy, en el que voy con mis socios-

\- ¿iremos a cenar? -

-no, perdona será otra ocasión es por trabajo ahora, iremos a uno mejor para la otra, ese que te gusta con vista al jardín con rosa-

-bien, ¿para cuantos y a qué hora? -

-mirando la hora que sea a las 7pm si, dos personas-

-son las 5pm espero encontrar algo-

-te lo encargo mucho-

el tomo su celular para hacer una llamada, ¿reportarse con esa persona?, salí y fui a hacer una reservación tras hacerla en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad pensé, acaso irá con la madre de su hijo, no era estúpido alguien que acaba de dar a luz no debería salir seguro era trabajo… cuando iba a su oficina abrí y lo escuche aún seguía al teléfono ...pero…

\- ¿te has instalado y el bebé está bien?, me alegra, ya hice la reservación, ¿estas seguras en ir? bien, vamos celebremos juntos...iré por ti en un rato más...también la extraño…-

en ese momento el me noto y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, bien, aunque quería correr era mejor enfrentarlo o no, así que entre.

-ya hice la reservación para tu cita, ¿parecías cariñoso con esa llamada? -

\- ¡no es nada que te importe! -

-ya veo, supongo es así, a mí que me importa si esa persona está bien o su bebé, que me importa...espero les guste su cita…-

\- ¡espera, no es como quise decirlo! yo ...lo siento hablemos después-

\- ¿por qué no eres directo? -

\- ¿qué cosa?

-ayer hablaron del hospital, y me han dicho "tu esposa dio a luz" eso escuche, porque no eres honesto-

\- ¡no es lo que crees! -

-a no lo es-

-olvídalo no quiero ni explicarte, debo salir, te veré en casa más tarde-

\- ¡quiero el divorcio, me oyes! -

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-nada…-

\- ¡no digas estupideces de las cuales te vas a arrepentir!, ¡te veré más tarde debo salir! -

-Tatsuya-

\- ¿¡que!?-

-tu reservación es a las 7:30-

-hablemos después-

él se había atrevido a gritarme, supongo eso me dejaba claro esa persona era importante, me dolía el cómo me trato, su indiferencia y su infidelidad...pero está bien lo último que quería era quitarle a ese bebé a su padre, a mí me quitaron a los mío yo no lo haría igual.

termine mi trabajo y fui en automóvil a ese restaurante, lo vi con mis propios ojos él estaba con una mujer de lo más alegre tomando su mano sobre la mesa, par de idiotas...me acerque a esa mesa y solo llegue ofrecí una sonrisa a ella, de cercas le reconocí y le entregue un ramo de flores rojas…

\- ¡felicidades por tu bebe! -sonreí mientras extendía las flores a ella-

\- ¡te has enterado!, quería fuera una sorpresa y presentarla a ti-

-así que es una niña, ha de ser tan bella como tu-

-por qué no te sientas, celebra con ambos-

-lo lamento tengo planes, pero quise ser cortés y traerte esto...disfruten su velada-

-tan hermosas que son, gracias Ryuuji-

-compromiso-

después de eso salí de ese lugar directo al estacionamiento, pero el me alcanzo y me tomó del brazo.

\- ¿qué fue eso?

\- ¿no puedo regalar rosas a una bella dama? -

\- ¿sabes de lo que hablo!, ¿qué hace tu aquí? -

-creí Reina salía con un abogado y vivía en corea-

-lo hace aún-

-comprendo-

\- ¡no, no comprendes nada solo estás haciéndote ideas estúpidas! -

\- ¡si son tan estúpidas por qué no lo dices claramente¡!has tenido una aventura con ella! -

\- ¡no es así! -

\- ¡sabes no me importa si tienes una aventura sabes eso no me importa lo más mínimo sabes que si me duele! , que yo estoy aquí esperando por ti capaz de darte un bebé, pero prefieres a alguien más, se nota no me amas! -

\- ¡pero que idiotez pones de excusa!, ¿el amor y un niño?, sabes cuando el amor se termina eso solo son pretextos- aquellas palabras me lo dejaron claro, ya no me amaba, comencé a llorar y me quite el anillo de matrimonio y se lo entregue en propia manos-

-es verdad, cuando el amor termina es más que obvio cuando no quieres nada con quién te casaste, porque no se lo das a alguien más, alguien que te importe-

\- ¡espera Ryuuji! -

en ese momento su móvil sonó y yo me dirigí al automóvil, comprendo fui un idiota por cuanto tiempo, desde cuando me comenzó a ser infiel...recordé entonces quizás desde hace un año, Tatsuya hizo un viaje a Corea tan repentino debí comprender, después de ese viaje comenzó air a Okinawa, si al principio tenía negocios su familia ahí por un contrato con un hospital pero sus viajes cada vez los comprendía iba a verla pues se enteró tenían un bebé juntos y quería estar con ella ese tiempo pero debió mantener frente a mí la cara de esposo perfecto...debí notarlo cuando incluso pese a mi provocación no me tocaba , supongo se aburrió de mí, al final es un Alpha y una mujer es mejor para el que yo.

conduje pese a escuchar mi móvil sonar una y otra vez….aun así no entiendo porque yo no había quedado en cinta ni una sola vez, incluso desde antes aún que lo hiciéramos nada pasaba, incluso una vez desee tanto tener a un niño suyo que deje los supresores y anticonceptivos y me entregue a el cuándo aun estábamos en la universidad pero después de hacerlo y sentir nauseas en la misma semana me hice el test y nada...solo había tenido nauseas pues también había comido mucho...supongo realmente soy infértil pese a ser Omega, me aterre al ir al médico cuando ni la tercera vez pude embarazarme, no quería oír algo desagradable pero esto lo deja más que claro yo no puedo tener un bebé por ello cuando su amante lo tuvo la prefirió a ella ...lo comprendo si yo pudiese tener un bebé buscaría quedarme con el padre de este o no...bien supongo seré yo el que termine con esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte de esta historia...**

**AU / Omegaverse / mpreg / BL**

**Pareja: Tatsuya x Ryuuji (Principal) / Hiroto x Haizaki (mención)**

**Dudas...  
**Cap. 2

llegue a la mansión Kira y solo detuve el automóvil me adentre en este lugar... ninguno estaba, Hitomiko estaba en el extranjero con su nuevo esposo, Seijirou estaba fuera por negocios en Ucrania y Hiroto el aun no regresaba del trabajo, solo por un rato estuve en esa casa tranquilo y fui a la habitación que era de Tatsuya cuando aún vivía en esa casa...era grande y seguro podría traer aquí a su nueva esposa. me quedé sentado sobre la cama hasta quedarme dormido hasta que sentí a alguien sentarse en la cama, me quede así y solo le mire.

-bienvenido a casa-

\- ¿sueles entrar a la casa de los demás, aunque los dueños no estén?

-lo de Tatsuya es mío...aun…-

\- ¿aun?, dirás siempre-

-creo ya no-

-hablemos en la cena-

\- ¿cómo sabias estaba aquí?

-intuición de Alpha-

-te lo dijo el mayordomo-

Salí de ese lugar hasta el comedor donde la mesa estaba preparada con la cena, solo miré la comida y sentí tanta hambre que creí mi estómago se movía. Tome lugar junto a Hiroto para poder conversar y comer.

\- ¡qué bien, amo la comida de este lugar! -

-el chef también te ama por ello insistió te invitara alguna vez-

\- ¡qué bien! -

La chef de esta casa es una mujer Beta que desde que me conoció siempre amo, cuando podía me perdía a Tatsuya, me enseñó a cocinar, siempre me daba de comer algún postre, es más ella hizo mi pastel de bodas, esta mujer es tan amable si no fuera porque es mayor crearía es mi madre. Frente a mí había una deliciosa cena que no dude en comer pese a la conversación.

-gracias por venir-

-por qué no, solo vi tu mensaje y lo vi oportuno-

\- ¿por qué? -

-creó, Tatsuya tiene un amante-

\- ¿y qué? -esa indiferencia me hizo mirarle en lugar de mi plato- algunos Alpha lo tienen, uno o dos sin importar tener una esposa fiel-

\- ¿tú lo tendrás? -

-no, al menos que tú quieras esa vacante-

-olvídalo, como sea si terminamos seguro su familia sería feliz-

\- ¿qué sabes tú?, será él quien te diga si lo tiene o no-

-pero...lo vi…-

\- ¿que viste?, en fin. conversen si terminan puedo hacerme cargo de ti- dedicando una sonrisa-

-no gracias, pero seguro debo ir a casa ahora-

Tome la cena, pero como antes el alcohol no me apetecía así que tome un poco de agua. después de las indirectas de Hiroto de ser su amante y conversar me fui a casa llegué al departamento tras un viaje en automóvil, desde el estacionamiento fui al quinto piso donde estaba nuestro departamento al el entrar, él estaba en casa con el móvil en la mano.

\- ¡al fin llegas!, ¿dónde te has metido? -

-bueno, dije tenía planes, yo igual fui a cenar con mi amante, debí aceptar el postre y acostarme con esa persona- lo dije con la sola intención de dejarle notar no es el único que fácil podría tener a alguien más-

\- ¿qué cosa? -noté su expresión de molestia, hipócrita-

-total tú tienes un amante yo porque no- entre en casa sin querer verlo-

Pase de largo a la habitación para descansar, pero seguro no sería así, el entro molesto y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros con fuerzas para que lo mirase.

\- ¡donde estuviste, te estuve llamando por horas! -

\- ¡no te importa! - levante la voz y me aleje para verlo suspirar-

-supongo debo decirlo antes de que empeore y hagas algo estúpido-

-no digas nada, sé feliz con ella-

Me acerque y lo calle con un beso en la mejilla, no quería probar el sabor que sus labios guardaban. después fui a darme un baño, no quería oír… algo como el querer termináramos, quería valor para no rogar él no me dejara por su amante. Al salir tras refrescarme y ponerme el pijama él estaba al teléfono, ¿quería saber de su nueva familia? Fui y me metí a la cama a dormir, al día siguiente me levante, cambie y salí no quería verlo, pero camino al trabajo recibí una llamada y me dirijo a una casa donde fui bien recibido.

-me alegro pudieras venir-

-gracias a ti, espero no molestarte-

-claro que no, además yo te invite debería ser quien se disculpe, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? -

-claro-

Mientras ella hacía el desayuno miré alrededor de ese lugar hasta que me llevó a conocer a su bebé quien descansaba en un coral de bebés en el living.

-linda verdad, soy feliz de decir yo la hice - noté su sonrisa y un sonrojo-

-se parece a ti, muy linda-

-gracias, sabes que nombre eligió su padre para ella-

-padre, no...cual-

-mayu, significa "la que posee una amabilidad superior", no es adorable- le mire sonreír, sin duda un bebé hacía a las personas muy felices-

-sí, mucho es un lindo nombre-

Ese día me entere durante el desayuno con ella de algo, Reina estaba casada, su esposo estaba en el hospital por un accidente de trabajo y Tatsuya se ofreció a ayudar a sus dos amigos, ¿pero porque no decir nada? ella incluso mencionó estaba feliz de presentarme a su hija la cual tuvo con un amigo y novio con el que salió desde la preparatoria. después de salir me fui al trabajo no sabía qué creer realmente, en la oficina estaba él, entre y simplemente tomé asiento en el sofá de esa oficina, tras terminar su llamada se acercó a mi sentándose junto a mí.

-dónde te has ido tan temprano, por favor deja de desaparecer así-

-me invitaron a salir, no eres el único con vida social te lo dije ayer-

-tu amante me acaba de decir estabas con él ayer por que te invito a casa, en fin no diré más de eso... sabes, yo no tengo nada con Reina, solo le ayude estos meses pues su esposo se accidento no pude soportar ver a una amiga sufriendo así que le ayude a tal punto de cuidarla además de salir por trabajo, lamento haberme comportado así ayer en lugar de mostrarme amable, he estado estresado con la ayuda que le he dado como con el trabajo que comprendo no he sido justo contigo este tiempo, hoy salgamos si -tomando mis manos- iremos donde tú me ordenes-

-no, no quiero salir, creo que entiendo algo con esto-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-ver tu afecto y tu preocupación me hizo pensar creo mereces a alguien más -soltándolo y llevar mis manos sobre mis rodillas- no importa quien sea, pero seguro no puedo ser yo-

\- ¿pero ¿qué dices?, ¡claro que debes ser tú!, eres perfecto, no solo como persona, mi pareja, amigo o empleado eres el amor de mi vida-

\- ¡si soy tan perfecto porque no puedo ser un Omega completo! - algo en mi se rompió al decir eso en voz alta-

¿qué dices?, eres un Omega perfecto, te amo-

\- ¡claro que no lo soy! no importa nada…- estaba celoso-

-aun estas molesto, olvídalo si, ... la verdad…-

-lo sé, hoy me reuní con Reina, vengó de su casa y me contó te pidió ayuda no sabía que hacer pues ella estaba embarazada y su esposo en el hospital, te ofrecisteis demás para ayudarlos, ella te pidió no decirme nada pues sabía lo malinterpretaría, se mudó aquí para estar cercas de su esposo y no con sus padres… ¡eso lo se!… aun así, estoy celoso-

\- ¿celos?, vamos ya lo sabes no tengo nada con ella, porque tener celos de ella-

-no de ella si no de ese bebé…- estaba celoso por ello-

\- ¿qué cosa?, ¿porque tendrías celos de un bebé? -

\- ¿por qué preguntas?¡solo porque yo no puedo tener uno! -eso era-

-vamos, solo por ello, los bebés son algo que se planean, no se dan en los árboles, estas muy alterado, vamos por un café y a casa-

-¡no, no es solo ahora sino desde antes!, … cuando entramos en nuestro segundo año de universidad algunos conocidos míos tuvieron niños y pensé quería tener uno, quería cargarlo y darle lo mejor de mí, no importaba si dejaba todo solo por él, pero...no importó si lo hacíamos no había resultado, ¿sabes cuantas veces me ilusione con un niño propio solo al tener una náusea o mareo?, ¿sabes cuantas pruebas me hice solo después de acostarnos?, …-comencé a llorar mientras mi voz era alta y se rompía- lo comprendo ahora, no tengo ninguna marca de ti así que supongo no somos compatibles pero tampoco iría a comprobarlo con otro. cuando creí ese bebé era tuyo pensé, ¿acaso soy una fruta podrida?, ¿por qué no puedo? -

-Ryuuji…-

-¡yo...solo quiero un bebé!, no pido nada, jamás te pedí nada ni cuando me violaste...por qué no puedo tenerlo-

comencé a llorar y él me abrazó, no quiero me deje, pero sé que seguro su familia querrá a alguien que le dé nietos para seguir con su legado. el me tomo de la cara y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-lo lamento, pero no podemos, aunque quieras no puedes-

\- ¿qué cosa? -

-supongo seré honesto con otra cosa más importante que lo de Reina...tú, aunque quieras no puedes, ...aun no puedes tener un bebé-

\- ¿por qué? ¿no me amas, es eso? -

-no es eso...veras es mi culpa no quedes en cinta por la sola razón de los medicamentos-

\- ¿medicamentos?, pero no los tomó, incluso el supresor lo he dejado de usar...pues ni en mi celo he podido entrar...así de podrido soy-

-no es tu culpa, se me odiaras, pero, ...te he estado medicando en secreto-

\- ¿qué? - aquello me sorprendió y me aleje - ¿qué cosa? -

-cuando me case contigo mi padre dijo no nos separaría pues seguro me pegaría a ti y terminaría haciendo una estupidez como irme de casa, pero no quería una desagradable sorpresa de 9 meses de permitir nuestra unió a tan joven edad, quería me concentrara en mis estudios como futuro no más… entonces tras ver sería imposible ir contra ese impulso y de decirte "no lo hagamos" sería molesto para ti, seguro al final el celo o el instinto terminarían por hacernos terminar con un niño antes de los 18 años, además tú querías llegar lejos y no ser tratado como escoria sólo por ser un Omega por lo que busque un método anticonceptivo bueno en el hospital de nuestra familia, si tú lo tomabas tu celo solo sería un leve dolor de cabeza y no habría de qué preocuparnos así tuviéramos sexo, si lo tomaba yo no quedarías embarazado sin importar nada pues sería un fuerte anticonceptivo, cada tres meses te lo he dado y si notaba un coqueteo o intenciones te lo hacía tomar no quería verte sufrir por un embarazo o pensar que un niño detendría tu deseo de ir más lejos que ningún Omega es decir ir a la universidad y tener un trabajo que tanto quieres, tener una buena vida, no sometido a ser "madre" antes de los 18 por mi culpa, lo siento la razón de que tu celo no sea completo como un embarazo es mi culpa no tuya pero entiende yo…-

\- ¡no entiendo!, ¡dices por mi bien, acaso no has escuchado!, -grite un poco- supongo que realmente no podemos seguir, me voy no quiero verte- poniéndome de pie-

\- ¿dónde vas? -

-¡donde un Alpha me de lo que tú no y después el divorcio!-

-espera- el intento tomarme del brazo, pero lo aleje-

\- ¡no me toques, te odio! ¡desearía entonces solo me hubieras violado así otra cosa seria quizás estaríamos con alguien más! -

Salí de esa oficina y me sentí enfermo, engañado, había sido drogado todo este tiempo ¿desde cuándo? ¿cómo lo hacía?, solo porque su padre no quería se distrajera, de jóvenes lo entiendo y de saberlo lo tomaría sin problemas es más me controlaría en mi celo y no pediría nada... ¿pero ahora, que ni sexo tenemos?, para que una droga si ni sexo tenemos, ya veo realmente no quiere a alguien con quien vivir sino solo a alguien que se adapte a lo que quiere, solo busca un amigo sexual. termine mi trabajo y no nos hablamos al menos que fuera el trabajo, después me fui, pensé en ir a casa de Kazemaru pero no deseaba molestarlo, lo que si quería estar solo en ese momento así que me fui a un hotel, camino a este reflexione un poco, ¿qué es lo que quiero realmente?, ¿solo quería un bebé? pero amaba tanto a Tatsuya que si él no quería más que un amante debería ser feliz de ser yo ¿o no?, Al llegar a un hotel y registrarme me fui a mi habitación, decidí solo dormir pero el estar pensando en él no pude dormir en absoluto toda la noche, no quería dejarlo lo amaba y odiaría verlo con alguien más, yo quería un niño pero si no era él no quería nada, si no quería está bien, no quería me dejara pues lo he amado desde niños. Me levanté tras ver la hora en el móvil y regrese a casa tras un viaje un poco cansado pues tenía sueño, al entrar noté él no estaba supongo se fue a trabajar así que fui a darme un baño se sentía tan bien el agua de la tina que me relaje a tal punto de dormir.

cuando fue mi primer celo estaba en el orfanato, me tomó tan de sorpresa que al querer salir del almacén donde estaba pues ayudaba a ordenar algunas cosas en la parte de la despensa, frente a mi estaba Tatsuya él se preocupó lo agradecí, pero el celo que tuve esa vez me dio tanto miedo.

\- ¿estás bien Ryuuji? -

\- ¡suéltame, no me toques. ¡Déjame! -

-Ryuuji, espera! -

\- ¡quiero irme! -

-tranquilo…. tu…-

él estaba tan cercano al querer detenerme para que no saliera corriendo, pero las feromonas que se soltaron debido a la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo se colaron bajo la nariz de él y me empujo al suelo de ese lugar.

-quieto, no te muevas-

-suéltame, te arrepentirás si haces algo-

-algo como qué, hueles tan bien-

-no... quítate, no quiero Tatsuya-

-¡cállate!-

él me abofeteó cosa que me asusto y al ver sus ojos eran completamente diferentes a esa dulce mirada que tanto me gustaba, tenía miedo no quería aunque mi cuerpo quería ser tocado por el Alpha quise gritar mientras unas lágrimas salían pero fue imposible fui violado en ese lugar, él tenía más fuerza y yo solo me debilitaba más a cada minuto, me dio la vuelta y bajó mi pantalón sin más metió su miembro dentro de mi sin importarle gritara, llorase, no quería, pero no podía moverme y en medio de ese calor el me mordió, mi mente se puso en blanco que olvide proteger mi cuello, él me mordió con fuerza que sentí algo cálido en mi cuello, mi sangre mezclada con su saliva caía en mi nuca, fui tomado en ese lugar hasta que pasó el momento, solo pude tomé mis cosas y salir corriendo.

Al abrir los ojos mire estaba siendo besado y después comencé a escupir agua, estaba en el piso del baño fuera de la tina, mientras tosía él me abrazó y me pego a su cuerpo, aunque comenzará a mojar su ropa.

-estaba tan preocupado, al regresar a casa y verte me asuste tanto, no te suicides por favor si te mueres ,si te atreves a dejarme sea por un documento o la muerte te seguiré, eres mío, lo siento todo lo que he hecho desde que nos conocimos es lastimarte desde mis palabras y mis acciones, violarte en tu primer celo, controlarte y negarte tu felicidad, lo lamento no he sido un buen esposo para ti mientras tu para mi eres tan perfecto, no me dejes - escucharlo me hizo abrazarme a él y llorar después se apartó un poco y me besó manteniendo sus manos en mi rostro y sentir su calidez-

-te amo tanto, dejé mis emociones hablaran no quiero dejarte y que alguien tome lo que es mío, no me dejes tampoco-

el me sacó de ese lugar y me llevó a la habitación dejándome sobre la cama y después me paso un pijama.

-póntelo, llamare al médico-

-bien, sabes lo de antes, realmente no quería suicidarme...solo me quede dormido descuidadamente-

\- ¿no has dormido bien? -

-es tu culpa...toda la noche pensé en ti...hazte responsable-

-lo haré, una vez venga el médico y descanse un poco tengamos una cita, olvidemos todo lo de ahora y hables respecto a es bebé que deseas-

-sabes, lo pensé...está bien si no es ahora ...siempre que…tengamos sexo me basta-

-tan pícaro, no tientes a que me estoy controlando-

tras vestirme él me dio un beso largo hasta que la puerta se escuchó, él dijo que al verme en la tina e inconsciente llamó a un médico, éste llegó y tras revisarme me dijo debía cuidarme, no veía nada malo en mí, pero me haría una consulta y me esperaría mañanas en su consultorio. Tras decir eso y recomendar descansar pensé en eso, pero tenía trabajo, pero tras regresar Tatsuya me dijo me quedara y no intentare nada una vez regresara saldríamos donde yo quisiera. Me quede dormido todo el día creo no había descansado tan bien en mucho tiempo al despertar después de las dos decidí desayunar mejor dicho comería así que fui y me prepare un poco de comida, mientras estaba en mi descanso pensé quizás solo sentía celos pues mis amigos tienen niños y al pensar él había tenido uno con alguien más creo mi instinto interno deseo uno más que nunca, pero supongo no es tan importante un niño ...los hermanos mayores de Tatsuya están casados pero que no tengan aún un hijo es porque su parejas "Alphas" no quieren...vaya supongo Seijirou Kira se quedó sin nietos pues dudo Hitomiko quiera concebir y aún menos Haizaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer y ultima parte de este fic. Espero les gustase a las fans de esta pareja**

**AU / Omegaverse / mpreg / BL**

**Pareja: Tatsuya x Ryuuji (Principal) / Hiroto x Haizaki (mención)**

**Dudas...**

Cap. 3

Terminé el desayuno y fui a cambiarme, mientras estaba quitándome la parte de arriba de la pijama alguien entro en la habitación, no había escuchado la puerta principal.

-vaya recibimiento- le mire recargado en el marco de la puerta-

-Tatsuya, estas temprano aquí-

-te dije solo regresará iríamos donde quieras… así que ponte tu mejor ropa tengamos una cita-

-haremos lo que yo quiera, cierto-

-claro-

-entonces…-desvié la mirada y después le miré tras llegar frente a mi- tengamos sexo, hace un rato que no tenemos ese contacto-

-pero…-

-has dicho harías lo que yo quisiera -le mire vaya desilusión haría todo menos algo íntimo- ... olvídalo… supongo eso no está en tu mente… realmente creo ya ni sé que es eso…- él se acercó a mí y me besó un poco apasionado tirarme sobre la cama-

-bien entonces no me detendré, aunque pidas piedad, pero con protección, está bien eso-

-si solo así se puede, deja de hablar-

me acosté con él y fue tan bueno en ello que simplemente quería fuera más rudo así que poco a poco el calor de los besos y caricias pasaron a ser rasguños como fuertes estocadas de él a mí, además de morderme y marcarme, si no podía tener un bebé podía conseguir me marcara, quería eso de él quería su marca. estábamos tan excitados que lo hicimos un rato hasta acurrucarnos en la cama y mientras estábamos en los besos el de pronto se alejó y busco algo junto a su mueble de noche después tomo mi mano colocándome mi anillo de bodas.

-esto es tuyo, la próxima vez que te lo quites es porque estás muerto, aunque ni así, espero lo lleves hasta la tumba-

-lo prometo, te amo-

comencé a llorar de felicidad lo amaba tanto. salimos de cama después de tener sexo. primero saldríamos y aunque prefería mejor me quedara a descansar tras el susto al final salimos a dar un paseo juntos, tras vestirnos y salir de casa, mientras íbamos en su automóvil comense a hablar para comenzar a calmar este mar de dudas.

-esa droga, ¿cómo me la das? -

-no hablemos de ello-

-quiero saber o tendré desconfianza de lo que me des ahora-

-descuida ya no será así, bueno es un tratamiento de gotas, solo un par de gotas en lo que se tome y hace efecto solo no debe mezclarse con alcohol-

\- ¿por qué? -

-porque por alguna razón el efecto se cancela, es raro que un fuerte supresor como anticonceptivo no tolera el alcohol, aunque entiendo no es para Omegas sino para alphas, el médico que me lo dio digo no me pasara de esas dos gotas y de preferencia solo una vez cada un mes pues en un Omega podría traer consecuencias irreversibles así que descuida-

-quisiera ya no tomarlo si no quieres nada lo entenderé bien y podemos usar protección solo tener la medicina local de siempre-

-bien si es lo que pides lo haré, además admito que me sentí mal por verte así de triste y odiándome, sé que darte aquello contra tu consentimiento es un crimen perdóname-

\- ¿solo si me compras un helado y quizás un pastel? -

-deberá ser un par de litros y quizás una buena cena-

-ya veré, aunque una cena en mi restaurante favorito creo me gustaría más-

-pues iremos a ese lugar entonces, primero vayamos al cine a ver una película después a cenar, te parece bien-

-perfecto-

ese día la pase más que perfecto tener sexo con quien amo, ir a ver una película a esos cines privados, tener una cena de lo más deliciosos y regresar para repetir lo primero de la lista fue todo tan perfecto. al día siguiente me desperté un poco cansado, pero recordé ese médico quería verme, no quería ir, pero seguro de no ir me obligarían a ir mas tarde así que salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido tras aun verle dormir, pero mi beso le despertó, prepare yo ese desayuno y conversamos quizás como no estábamos haciendo últimamente y tras irnos en nuestros respectivos automóviles él se fue al trabajo y yo al médico.

al llegar al hospital y estar en el consultorio de este me hizo una prueba rápida de sangre y salió había estado recibiendo algún narcótico no mentí y dije que si un tratamiento, él dijo que por mi bien era mejor evitar seguirlo tomando pues en la prueba rápida había salido algo y era mejor evitar algún daño a mi salud. me asuste por un momento, acaso algún efecto secundario, ¿iba a morir? el me hizo seguirlo a la sala de ultrasonidos mientras me cambiaba por una bata y recostaba en esa cama me sentía asustado seguro tenía un tumor debido a esa cosa uno maligno y me comía de poco a poco, no quiero morir no tan joven, él colocó ese gel frio en mi estómago y solo cerré los ojos mientras le escuchaba hablar de lo que miraba en un monitor…

-como pensé, si había algo aquí-

\- ¿es malo? -

-eso depende de usted, pero veo está casado así que no creo sea tan malo-

\- ¿cuántos meses de vida me quedan? -

-será mejor se vista y regrese a mi oficina-

\- ¡hable! -le tomé del brazo antes de que se fuera- o soy capaz de aventarme por la ventana y terminar esto-

-bien, antes de perder dos pacientes quiero decirle tiene casi 8 semanas de gestación, felicidades-

\- ¿eso es bueno? - aún estaba en blanco por mi idea-

-claro si quiere un bebé, lo espero en mi oficina tras cambiarse-

el salió y me quede pensando, ¿tendría un bebé?, ¡tendríamos un bebé! pero…y si él no quería, ayer pudo decir palabras bonitas por el incidente, pero ahora y antes. me cambie y tras limpiar ese gel y acomodar mi ropa fui a la oficina de ese médico, él dijo el bebé era muy pequeño aún y estos meses eran una etapa importante, así que debía evitar el estrés y estar relajado o podría hacerle daño a mi hijo y a mí, me recomendó una dieta y muchos cuidados. al salir tenía conmigo un sobre con el ultrasonido y la prueba de sangre como el resultado del ultrasonido, debía ser directo y decirle pues era suyo de quien más de mi amante, no tengo para empezar, si él se negaba a reconocerlo bueno supongo realmente deberíamos separarnos pues aún con esa marca seguro como la primera se iría y podría darle mi amor a este bebé yo mismo. no sería el primer o ultimo Omega que tiene un hijo a quien criar solo. llegué a la oficina y sin mucho que pensar fui directo a su oficina al entrar lo vi junto a Hiroto, bien un testigo ¿creo?

-Midorikawa discutía con Tatsuya sobre el tema de antes, sabes el que un Alpha puede tener si quiere más de un amante y sabes te postule como el mío- él se acercó y me abraso quedando cercas de mí, así como su rostro-

-quítale la mano de encima a Ryuuji-

-creo que haríamos buena pareja no crees-

-no acaso ya tienes una pareja y si sabe esto te matara-

-como dicen lo que no sabe no le hará daño-

-pues no es el pero ya te dije le quietes la mano de encima o el que te hará daño es otro-

-tranquilo Tatsuya no me comeré a tu esposa, al menos que Ryuuji quiera, bien nos vemos, reunámonos donde siempre otro día quieres-

él salió tras dejar de rodear su mano sobre mis hombros solo suspire y mire a Tatsuya acercarse a mí.

\- ¿dónde te reúnes con tu amante según él? -

-en casa de tu padre, quiero decir, no es mi amante ni ahora antes y nunca el solo lo hace para molestar a ambos si estuviera Haizaki es otra cosa me ignora-

-bueno pues entérate que yo no voy por ahí abrazando a los novios de mis amigos y menos a mi cuñado como el-

-pero bien que tomabas la mano de Reina-

-eso, pero no por razones extrañas a mí me gustas tú y fin del cuento-

\- Haizaki es romántico, aunque no lo parezca y le es fiel, aunque su orgullo de Alpha no lo diga a diferencia de tu hermano-

-parece lo conoces-

-instinto-

-que te dijo el doctor-

suspire y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá bien era mejor ir directo pero primero le diría sobre mí y después la sorpresa.

-sabes el me hizo solo un par de estudios de sangre y un ultrasonido tal parece estoy bien, pero debo evitar el estrés y mantenerse relajado de ser posible en reposo un tiempo-

-creí habías dicho estabas bien-

-sí, pero toma…-

le di los sobre y decidí lo leyera el miro aquello y así como en la prueba de sangre salían algunos resultados de mi química como en el ultrasonido con las imágenes adjuntas decía tenía 8 semanas de gestación el me miró primero con una cara de sorpresa y después suspiro como parecido fastidiado.

-yo…-

-estoy feliz por esto-

-no lo parece-

-perdona me cuesta creerlo, tú mismo lo has dicho por el trabajo no hemos podido tener tiempo para ambos por lo que me cuesta, se no tienes amante y es mío-

-qué hay de Hiroto-

-no escuche eso, en fin, estoy feliz, pero...supongo fue esa vez-

\- ¿no me entero de algo? - le miré extrañado-

-recuerdas que haces casi dos meses fuimos a casa de mi padre tras regresar de Okinawa-

-si fuimos a una reunión que con ello-

-que cierto borracho y curiosos no solo asalto el mini bar y se fue a tomar a la habitación tras la cena que si no también robo el medicamento de Haizaki-

\- ¿yo hice eso? -

-esa vez estuviste fogoso, tanto que el alcohol y aquello que tomaste tras hacerlo un rato más que excitante te noqueo, después supe lo que tomaste es un estimulante para Alphas es usado para que los Alphas hombres o en algunos casos mujeres conciban sin problema es decir hace a un Alpha entrar en celo que en tu caso no es necesario al ser Omega pero al tomarlo te hizo tan sensible y te hizo entrar en celo, ya veo porque incluso tú mismo querías no solo llevarlo y meterlo a tu boca con tanto deseo incluso a tu….-

-basta de describirlo- entendía el mensaje con eso último, me sentía avergonzado-

-pero si no te describo la noche que pasamos más que caliente, me alegra fuera yo y estuvieras en nuestra habitación y no otro mi dulce esposo-

\- ¿entonces el bebé es de una violación? -

-de un Omega lujurioso buscando sexo fuerte a un pobre Alpha que solo quería ver a su amado, claro, pero descuida dejare me llame papá y que tomes la responsabilidad de tus actos-

-me refería a que yo fui la víctima-

-estoy feliz de esta noticia -el me abrazó y acarició mi cabeza- con mayor razón aparte de entender tu humor, quiero estar contigo, jamás separarnos por eso me case que mejor muestra que nuestro hijo, aunque deberás dejar un rato el trabajo y ritmo que acostumbras -el me alejo un poco para ver mi rostro-

-sí puedo tenerlo, así como vacaciones lo haré, aunque deberás mantenerte entonces-

-te amo, los amo a ambos-

esa noticia cambió nuestras vidas y me dejó claro nos amábamos y lo que sentía eran celos además de que mi niño a su manera me decía estaba ahí haciéndome más que sensible a ver a su padre lejos de mi además de que quizás esto era lo que necesitábamos para creer en ambos y dejar de pensar tonterías sobre traiciones, que era mejor para ambos. su familia fue feliz a saberlo y claro contaba con su apoyo en especial de Seijirou Kira que dijo estaría al pendiente de su primer nieto pero que al ritmo que veía a sus hijos mayores quizás el único. amaba a Tatsuya y más por darme la oportunidad de juntos ser más que una familia sino padres y me sentí seguro pues incluso esa marca aun siguió incluso tras nacer nuestro hijo.


End file.
